48 Hours of Freedom
by kit-scagliotti
Summary: it's another crazy weekend for our four favorite South Park Residents
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**This is just something that came into my head, thought I might continue it through a crazy weekend. :P. Oh and I'm not going to ask for reviews, I much prefer story traffic. Reviews make my heart pound and my hands to break out in sweat, 'cause I'm so suave like that. *shakes head*.**

**Naturally the characters, place and all that jazz belong to Matt Parker and Trey Stone.**

Chapter 1:

Kenny stared out of the window, gazing at the promise of freedom. In fifteen minutes it would be the end of the day and he would be free, over forty eight hours of freedom awaited him. He sighed, it was like time was conspiring against him. He already had planned out the weekend; X-box, his friends and whatever alcohol their four of them would manage to steal form their respective homes. Being seventeen sucked, so close to freedom yet still so dependant.

He glanced over at the clock, the smiley face seemed to taunt him as the second hand made it's excruciatingly _slow_ journey around the face. _I'm not even doing anything good this weekend! Could today just hurry up all ready!_ Kenny silently fumed. _Imagine when it's finally summer, that's going to be the longest day of my life._ He slapped his hand of his forehead. _I should not have thought of that. Fuck._

Stan Marsh noticed Kenny's exaggerated movements. _Drama Queen. _He rolled his eyes. _Thinking about the time was not going to make it go any faster Kenny_. He knew that simple distraction would always work and Stan turned his mind on to one thing that always made the time go by. Wendy Testaburger. That girl could still drive him insane, they hadn't dated in over three years now and that didn't stop her from maturing into one smart, sexy girl.

It was like she had done it on purpose, she had gotten gorgeous just to spite him. Still outspoken and constantly fighting with Cartman, she drove him crazy when she got that look of determination: her lips narrowed down to a thin line, her hands went to her hips and a deadly look came into her eyes. He could only stare and hope to god that he didn't still feel the need to blow chunks everywhere. Stan slumped his head against the desk, Wendy was more a 'look don't touch' kinda girl. She was still bossy and bitchy as hell (and in moments of rare honesty) he knew that he could never date a volcano such as that one. So pretty until it blew you, and the world you knew with it, into the deep blue sea.

Kyle typed in the last few digits into his calculator and pressed equals. Copying out the answer into his math book, he glanced at the clock. _Fuck! Only got five minutes left!_ He concentrated on the final math problem that he had left. Factorising and inputting the numbers into his calculator, he wrote out the answer somewhat messily into his book. Snapping it shut, he smiled contentedly. _All done! Fuck knows I wouldn't have done it at home this weekend and that way Fatass can't copy my answers this weekend. Ha! Not so much of a nerd now, am i? Enjoy doing homework on the weekend loser! _He was going to enjoy rubbing it in Cartman's face when he kicked back with 2 hours of extra X-box while Cartman struggled with the math in front of him.

He glanced at the clock again, thirty seconds remaining till the weekend started and they could ignore the fact they had school in two days. He turned to grin at Stan, seeing his head on his desk, knew he was thinking about Wendy. _Now there is a position I would not like to find myself in. _Kyle felt very little pity for his best friend, Wendy was attractive but hardly enough to cause such inner turmoil. _Stan's whipped and their not even dating. _He chuckled to himself, Stan needed to meet more girls.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. The flow of air pushing the spitball towards its intended target. It hit it's mark with accuracy. The white ball of paper stuck to the mass of black. Cartman grinned already reloading his straw again. At the end of thirty seconds there were ten spitballs stuck to Wendy Testaburger's hair. He suppressed maniacal laughter, he didn't want her to know until she was halfway down the corridor and someone pointed it out to her.

_That's what you get hippy! Hope I'm there to see your face. _Cartman could already picture the look of fury in Wendy's eyes. He had been provoking her since third grade, at first it was purely for the fun of it but then came junior high when she had started to mature into an 'actual' girl. It was his most guarded secret, his crush on Wendy was something he had never said aloud. But he continued to provoke her, to have her angry and lean in as she was telling him off was pure heaven. Her face would be so close to his her could feel her breath on his face._ No wonder so many fights end in sex..._ He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell. He packed away all evidence of his crime and got out of his seat.

They were free, the weekend was theirs. 


	2. Chapter 2

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT FATASS, CARTMAN?"

Wendy's voice rang across the hallway like a sonic boom. Cartman froze. _This is it. _He thought gleefully. He slowly turned around, his eyes finding her angry form barrelling down the hallway, her hand still raking through her hair trying to dislodge any remaining spitballs. Cartman could barely keep the look of joy off of his face, this is what made tormenting her so worth it.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! I'm going to grind your face into the pavement outside and make you eat the mincemeat you leave on the pavement! Do you understand me?"

Wendy leaned in at this point to emphasise her point, her face filling up most of Cartman's vision. _Focus! If you don't have a reply soon, she's going to think she's won and we don't want that do we? Plus we always enjoyed a good fight._

"I don't know what you're talking about hippie, I was paying attention in class. You're too frustrated, you need to get laid. " He drawled that out, giving her a bored look he knew would frustrate her.

"I'm going to get you Cartman and when I decide to do it, it's not going to be pretty." She turned away from him then and stalked down the hall towards where her locker was. _That was not what I intended to happen, she was meant to throw a fit and threaten more... Well, that was a shitty way to end a school week. _Cartman turned, the disappointment scrawled on his face, he glanced up to see the Jew staring at him. His stomach sank when he saw Kyle's face break out into a huge grin.

Kenny turned away from the arguing pair, he was bored, those two were always at each others throats. He was looking down the hall at all the students who were packing up their lockers and chatting to their friends about what they had planned for the weekend. His eyes found her Her, her head was buried in her locker, scrabbling for something in the back while a friend talked to her animatedly about their weekend plans.

_You should stop staring. _He mentally chided himself. _One day someone is going to notice that you stare at her constantly and you are never going to hear the end of it. Especially if Fatass gets wind, he's never had a human emotion in his life! My pining over some girl I'm never going to get is hardly going to resonate with the guy. _

He tore his eyes away from her long enough to give a death stare at the back of Cartman's head. He half expected Cartman to ask him what the fuck he was looking at, he always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to people glaring at him. Cartman it appeared was too busy gaping at Kyle to notice the heat of Kenny's death glare. He rolled his eyes and turned away. _Those two are forever fighting! Actually hold that, Cartman is forever fighting with whoever is in a ten mile radius of him. Why any of us even notice the guy anymore makes no sense but the guy sure can get under your skin... _

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked down the hall to her again, she wasn't by her locker. His eyes roamed further down the hall , he caught the last glimpse of her as she walked out the door, still chatting to her friend.

_Okay, cool it Stan. Deep breath, in and out. It's just Wendy, you have spoken to her a million times! You even dated for a while, you __can__ speak to her. _Stan's body however didn't pick up on the messages his brain was sending, his feet still felt like lead, he was sweating and he was still suppressing his gag reflex.

_That should have gone away by now! Fuck man, what kind of seventeen year old still vomits when they have to a girl they have deep feelings for. Well as my best friend so eloquently put it: No girl is right for me if they make me "barf like so much cheap tequila". He had in all seriousness attempted to make me see that maybe Wendy and I had had our time, but I feel too strongly I guess. Like letting go would be giving up._

"Oh hi Stan!'

"He-hey Wendy, I was wondering if you free on Saturday? I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for coffee or something?"

She thinks for a second and in that eternity, he sees a million ways of her rejecting him. Bile rises in his throat, and the hallway starts to tilt.

"Sure Stan! That would be great. I was going to ask fro your help with something anyway, I was going to text you later.' She explained.

"Cool well we'll settle on times tomorrow? See you then Wendy!"

Stan walks away quickly he neither blew chunks, nor acted like such a weird freak. _See Kyle, you were wrong, I can act normally around her._ He gets back to his three friends. It seems none of them even noticed his disappearance.

"I asked Wendy out." He started with that. They all paused from what they were doing then. Three pairs of eyes drilled into him. "She said yes, we have a date tomorrow."

Kenny clapped a hand on his back, Kyle gave a grin and his nod of approval (_best friends never had to say much_). Cartman reaction however was one he could not have predicted. He let out a roar; "She did WHAT!"

"Why do you care Cartman?" Kyle asked him flatly.

He suppressed a laugh at the sudden bug-eyed look on Cartman's face.

"She- uh ... She keeps jerking Stan around? Bitch needs to be put in her place." He finished a bit more confidently. Kenny, who had been looking at Cartman with a look of mild interest, shrugged at his answer and turned to look at the exit again. Stan continued to float in his Wendy- filled euphoria.

Kyle gave Cartman a sly grin, and Cartman paled considerably.

"You don't know anything Jew." Cartman stated flatly. "Stan wouldn't believe you even if you could muster up the courage to tell your boyfriend!"

Kyle leaned in. "I wouldn't be worried about Stan if I were you." Cartman leaned back. "I wouldn't tell Stan anyway, I'd tell Wendy."

He turned away and faced his other two friends. "Oi, you two! Focus here!" He watched at Kenny wrenched his head away from the main doors and Stan's eyes gained focus. "Now X-box at my house tonight? My parents are out so we should have the lounge for the whole evening. Who wants to bring the beer? We can also decide what the hell is happening tomorrow, since Romeo over here has a date."

Cartman's jaw visibly clenched, but he nodded, as did Stan and Kenny. Kyle turned and started the walk down the hallway. _Come on you guys! You can do it! One foot in front of the other. Its called walking and I'm pretty sure you have done it all your lives!_

Kyle walked through the schools main doors, the cold air burning his lungs. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the stairs. A pair of hands suddenly pushed him face first into a snow bank.

Righting himself, he calmly said: "Whoever did that is now responsible for beer." Cracking a smile he looked at his friends. "Now could you losers stop acting like kids for five minutes so we can walk home?"

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry ti took so long, I just wanted it to fit in with my story plan (I actually bothered to plan this one out :P). I just have one question, should I make this an OC story? I don't have one but if someone wanted to send theirs in it could be fun? But inbox me your thoughts, if you feel so inclined ?**

**Have a fantabulous day!**

**Kit**


End file.
